


Приди и возьми

by Neitent



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Caves, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: После событий первых "Мстителей" Локи осужден и заточен в пещере на краю мира. Один, в тишине и темноте, он слышит только, как капли ударяют о камень - и тихое шипение





	Приди и возьми

**Author's Note:**

> Заточение Локи в пещере взято из Эдды, но Локи и канон у меня не мифологические, а марвеловские.
> 
> Работа для команды WTF Paleontology 2017  
> Спасибо Oriella за отбечивание текста.

Рот Локи запечатан маской — верно, могучие асы боятся заклинаний ётуна. А может, даже боятся его острого языка — он знает всё о каждом, у него для каждого найдется язвительное слово, отравляющее душу, словно ядовитые змеи, свивающие кокон в глубине сердца. Слабость аса, даже не высказанная — едва проскочившая и мельком почувствованная — видна Локи, который не постыдится вытащить ее на свет дневной себе на потеху. Поэтому закрыт грязный рот, чтобы его речи не травили души честных асов, живущих славным пиром и честной сечей.

Тор не боится злобных речей, да и против чар он готов выстоять, но то приказ Одина, и как бы ни было горько одевать на поникшего и — диво! — молчащего брата ледяной грубый металл, ничего больше сделать нельзя.

— Зачем ты влез в это, брат? Неужели тебе было мало Асгарда? Стоило оно того?

Теперь Локи, конечно, молчит. И только сердито зыркает исподлобья. И верно, все равно ответить не сможет, разве что промычит в ответ.

— Молись, чтобы отец наш был милосерден.

...Только Тор знал, что руки Локи, мертвой хваткой вцепившегося в контейнер с тессарактом, мелко дрожали.

***

Один-вседержитель милостив к своему неблагодарному приемышу — шептали при дворе. Валькирии недовольно поджимали губы: и верно, куда девать предателя, которому даже Хель — дочь родная.

Но о чем никто не болтал при дворе — так это о том, что Тор преклонил колени перед отцом, вымаливая бестолковому, гордому брату жизнь.

— Да будет так! Быть Локи, сыну Лафея, прикованным в пещере за границей Асгарда, покуда мы не решим, что он вполне искупил свои деяния

Когда же много лет спустя сошел Тор в пещеру, дабы принести радостную весть о том, что злое деяние да искупится новым подвигом, не нашел он там узника.

Ветер других миров и магические знаки указали путь. Претерпев многие тяготы, повстречав змея великого и чудовищ дивных, вышел Тор в иной, незнакомый доселе мир. И нашел он там брата, и кинулся к нему с вестью, но остановил его зверь злой, нездешний, в шипах и перьях. И занес над ним свой молот Тор, и остановил его Локи словами:

— Не трогай детей моих!

***

В пещере было холодно и сыро, как в склепе. Капли набухали на потолке и срывались вниз, питая причудливые сталагмиты. Локи их знал наперечет: один — над головой, милостиво дарящий ему благословенную, слегка пахнущую плесенью воду, другой — слева, его капли падали куда реже и тяжелее, и еще три вдали, на грани слышимости.

После долгих дней ухо выучилось ловить призрак любого шума. В бесконечной тишине темницы отзвук капель стал его музыкой и его собеседником.

В пещере было по-могильному темно. Не беспросветным мраком, но густой тьмой, едва разбавленной тусклым свечением плесени вдали, чтобы Локи мог только тоскливо убеждаться: нет, все еще в сознании, не ослеп, не сошел с ума.

Пусть прикован к скале. Пусть металл намордника опаляет холодом лицо. Пусть тело слабеет от неподвижности. Пусть тонкие трубки змеятся по телу, питают его как немощного, как тварь, к которой даже тюремщики брезгуют подойти. 

Но все еще в здравом уме. Все еще не сломлен. Все еще мечтает о свободе.

Его магия запечатана, но по-прежнему живет в нем.

Все еще не боится кары Одина.

Выдержит.

Тор непременно найдет способ освободить его. Как в детстве, поговорит с матерью, и они вместе уговорят Одина проявить мудрость и снисхождение.

Тор гневлив, но он отходчив. 

А он, Локи — он все еще в здравом уме...

Но много-много капель спустя пришли галлюцинации. Разум ётуна, разум мага — пусть он и вернее людского, но также жаждет ощущать. И Локи начал ощущать: он слышал оглушающий звон упавшего на пол шлема, чувствовал, как холод давит на грудь. Призрачные, отчетливые голоса, то звали, то проклинали его, голоса сливались в хор: «Ненавижу-отродье-ненавижу-проклинаю».

Наверху, на земле, прошли дни, — недели, годы, века? — а здесь пустота сводила с ума своим постоянством. Навсегда. Один оставил его здесь навсегда. Это ли не самая изощренная пытка? 

Оставить его здесь: его ум, его силы, его возможности — похоронить их в тишине.

Были ли это его собственные мысли или все это нашептали призраки?

Откуда они взялись? Это ли кара Одина или это голоса пещеры?

А потом пришел шорох и выгнал все голоса прочь. Откуда-то издалека, из мертвых пещер внизу — вопреки всему, Локи слышал отзвук тяжелого эха.

Шорох подбирался неспешно, словно ожидая засады, не веря в грядущий пир, но верно пробираясь вперед. Отчетливо шуршала броня по камням. Эхо призрачного дыхания щекотало кожу. Воздух наполнился спертым и неживым дыханием глубоких подземелий: нездешним, чуждым, неясным ароматом.

С ним титаническая змея втекла в пещеру, и дышать стало нечем, некуда стало смотреть. Воздух, движение, время — весь мир подчинился течению серых призрачных чешуек. Змея двигалась, искала добычу, которая была здесь. Ее язык пробовал воздух.

Где-то здесь.

Где-то рядом. 

Здесь.

Раздвоенный язык попробовал воздух на вкус, должен был коснуться Локи — прошел мимо. Ядовитые клыки, каждый с руку длиной, выдвинулись из ножен, в основании канала блеснула и тут же исчезла капля яда.

Змея не знала, где ее добыча. Добыча была здесь — и ускользала.

Нужно было подождать.

Бесконечные кольца снова пришли в движение. Змея обвила скалу, от которой так вкусно пахло едой, пахло Локи. Змея снова принюхалась — и сжала кольца.

Титанические мускулы должны были сокрушить, раздавить Локи, ребра должны были треснуть под этим прессом и впиться в легкие, разорвать печень, вонзиться в сердце.

И... Ничего не произошло.

Змея по-прежнему сдавливала его в своем захвате. Кольца не проходили сквозь Локи — змея не была призраком, она была настоящей. Она застряла между мирами и пространствами, была гостем из соседнего мира. Не здесь и не там.

Грудь болела от фантомной хватки. Это страх выдавил воздух из легких.

…Всего лишь страх.

«Тебе не навредить мне, — смеялся Локи. — Ты ничего мне не сделаешь, слышишь?»

Змея разом обернулась на дыхание и снова попробовала воздух: добыча была здесь, но ускользала. Хитрая добыча.

Снова выдвинулись жуткие клыки.

«Ну, покажи, что ты еще можешь!»

Добыча уворачивалась, как скользкая рыба. Змея снова закрыла пасть: время и терпение были на ее стороне. Но яд переполнял железы, скапливался в каналах, и капля сорвалась с кончика зуба вниз.

Локи не боялся этого яда — но только до мига, когда прохладная капля коснулась его кожи.

Змея всей кожей услышала дикий вой, глухой и оглушающе-громкий под железной маской. Она подобралась: добыча запахла немного вкуснее, настоящим мясом, добыча выла и билась в ее объятиях. Змея силилась укусить ее, успокоить, обездвижить, но челюсти проходили мимо, снова и снова смыкались, протекали сквозь плоть.

Челюсти были бесполезны — но не яд. Яд обжигал, иглами впивался в бок, плечи, ноги, шею. Капли раскаленным маслом стекали по лицу, по шее вниз, забирались под маску, обжигали кожу, раздирали живот. Змея злилась, снова и снова хватала, кусала свою жертву, слышала манящие, сладкие звуки, раз за разом бросалась на ускользающую добычу – но тщетно. 

***

Когда Локи привела в себя упавшая сверху капля воды — он потерял сознание? — он был жив, цел, здоров. На коже не зудели раны, не чесались спекшиеся корки ожогов.

«Проклятая иномирская тварь».

Змея все еще была здесь. Она спала и, быть может, грелась о Локи. Даже гигантским змеям из других миров нужно тепло.

Локи повернул голову раз, другой. Сжал пальцы в кулак.

Призрачные укусы змеи что-то сделали с ним. Что-то изменили в балансе миров. 

Что это может изменить для него, Локи? 

Дышащие тяжелые кольца окружали, сдавливали, обволакивали. Рисунок чешуи в темноте отсвечивал болотной зеленью. 

Змея зашипела во сне, дернулась, и ее голова очутилась прямо перед Локи. Он мог бы дотронуться, если бы не цепи, но — проклятая беспомощность! — оставалось только смотреть. Зеленью сквозь чешую виделся призрак железы, источающей яд.

Змея спала долгие, долгие капли воды. Теперь, когда она пробудилась в холоде ото сна, ее движения были заторможены, но она по-прежнему чуяла ускользающую добычу. Она умела ждать. Чуяла: быть может, не сегодня, в другую луну, много лун спустя она получит свою награду. 

И только капли яда, срывающиеся с кончиков зубов, выдавали ее нетерпение и голод.

Своим ядом, капля за каплей, она переносила Локи в свой мир. Мир, где не властны оковы Одина, где магия поднимается паром из трещин в скалах. Мир, где он мог бы стать по-настоящему великим.

Надо только выдержать. Самому позвать змею и подставиться под ее яд. Не дать ей уползти. Сможет ли? Выдержит ли? Скоро в его силах будет прогнать змею прочь, но самому не снять оковы, не колдовать в этом мире, только остановить пытку и вернуться к бесконечной тишине.

Сможет он выпить чашу до дна? Приказать этой безмозглой твари пытать его. Держаться до последнего.

Во тьме проступали силуэты чужого мира, где пещера была больше и просторнее. Свод ее дугой подпирало титаническое ребро. В мирах, где водятся такие существа, нет места людям, асам и читаури.

Локи набирался сил, вслушивался в магию нового мира. И все яростнее ненавидел бессилие. Змея спала у ног Локи. Ей было невдомек, что отныне она будет лишь орудием для Локи. В его власти повелевать ею.

Он не повторит прежних ошибок: страх и боль больше не заставят его отступить.

«Ты — мое орудие. И если я буду слаб, не смогу пройти по начертанному пути, испугаюсь и захочу повернуть, ты не отступишь. Каждое утро для меня будет начинаться с яда, и будет так продолжаться, пока не падут цепи».

Змея дернулась во сне, и слова сверкнули узором на ее чешуе. От этой совсем не яркой вспышки отвыкшие от света глаза заслезились.

***

«Один, ненавижу, проклинаю!»

Еще немного. Цепи становились призрачными и чужими. Не таяли, не растворялись, по-прежнему держали на совесть, но Локи казалось, что скоро он сможет выскользнуть из них. Пальцы входили в ставший податливым камень.

Боль пропитала тело насквозь, но в ней была надежда, она сама была надеждой. Сколько раз Локи шипел, умолял, просил перестать, пощадить, призывал Тора. Сколько раз, тяжело дыша и приходя в сознание, разгоняя черноту перед глазами, заставлял себя думать о том, что это — терпимо, это — не бесконечные пытки читаури, это — скоро закончится. 

В пещере теперь не было тихо, нет. Бесконечным эхом в ней перекатывались отчаянный шепот Локи, его вой и хрип.

Сменяли друг друга дни-капли. Сталактит под капелью рос и толстел.

Локи знал — был уверен — эхо его криков собирается в дальних пещерах, перекликается и порождает землетрясения.

Змея уползала порой в свои владения и ловила там кого-то тёплого, шумного, покрытого мехом и перьями. Она бы не возвращалась в холодную пустую пещеру, если бы не магия Локи. Даже у рептилии терпение не безгранично.

Оставалось еще немного — им обоим…

Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

Локи ждал – и пропустил момент, когда цепи пали. Никакого торжества.

Отощавший, злой, уставший, он привычно дернулся в цепях, выпадая из мутного тягучего сна, — и рука прошла сквозь скалу и цепи. Вот и все. Локи теперь принадлежал новому миру, прежде казавшемуся видением, мог дотронуться до змеи, умереть от ее яда и хватки. Уйти от оков куда пожелает: Один больше был не властен над ним.

Локи стоял на кладбище гигантов, равных которым было не найти в Мидгарде. Еще не веря в случившееся, он дрожащими руками прочертил в воздухе указующий знак — и мерцающий огонек тут же явился на зов, поманил за собой. Магия этого мира сама шла ему в руки — ждала, что он придет и возьмет себе все. Придаст ей форму и силу, даст ей смысл, станет властвовать над ней, познает ее мощь и пределы.

«Я готов».

Нет. Лицо Локи больше не сковывала железная маска, но оковы Одина держали не только тело, но и разум. Беспомощность и боль сделали его рабом. Его, рожденного быть царем!

— Я готов, — повторил он вслух, и эхо разнесло по коридорам слабый, жалкий голос. Эхо гудело в пустотах костей и хохотало между ребер. Проснулась спящая у скалы змея.

«Уходи домой. Ты мне больше не нужна».

Сколько же страха поселила кара Одина в Локи!

Как долго на самом деле тянулась бесконечность в пещере? Достаточно долго, чтобы страх впитался в его плоть и кровь. Чтобы он, рожденный править, стал бояться всего лишь змеи! Достаточно долго, чтобы даже от призрака света, идущего с потолка, заболели глаза. Чтобы ноги, безобразно отощавшие ноги, путались и запинались. Чтобы сердце предало и зачастило после ничтожного подъема в горку.

— Один! Один! Да будь ты проклят!

Его тело ослабло. Его воля пала. И только магия была не соразмерна жалкому телу. Магия подчинялась и пела, она помогла сотворить удобное ложе, на котором Локи поначалу даже не мог уснуть — так привыкло тело к оковам и ледяному холоду камня.

За одно это Одину следовало бы гореть в вечном пламени.

Новый мир был далёк, но каждый шаг вел его все дальше от проклятой скалы, от сталактитов, отмеряющих часы и дни, от места, где все пропахло его слабостью.

На рассвете, пока солнце не вступило в полную силу, он ступил из пещеры.

У его ног раскинулся целый новый мир. Он сиял зеленым и алым, во всей своей красоте и мощи приветствовал нового хозяина, того, кто пришел взять его себе во владение.

О, этот мир, где он свободен от оков!

***

Закат обращал в золото бескрайние прибрежные болота и папоротники, стволы которых не обхватил бы и Тор. Среди этих болот высились живые горы – неспешные длинношеие гиганты, бредущие вдоль прилива. Под их весом крушились стволы, дрожала земля, шумели поднявшиеся на воздух летуны.

Над этим миром на голой скале сидел Локи. Воздух свободы пах водорослями и хвоей. В этом свободном, диком мире в небе парили динозавры, по земле ступали динозавры, в воде плавали, ётун их раздери, динозавры. У его ног шныряли бесстрашные существа — не то курицы, не то ящерицы в ярких перьях, пушистые с ног до головы и украшенные гребнями или хохолками. Еще одни динозавры. И никому из них не было дела до Локи.

В его распоряжении был целый мир, данный ему, дабы жить в нем и властвовать над ним.

Но властвовать — над кем? Над этим ящером, ходящим вокруг него кругами. Тому не понять, что такое поклонение, благодарность, восхищение господином. Как приказать, чтобы он приветствовал хозяина как должно, чтобы приготовил жилье и пищу? Безмозглое создание. Никто и никогда не мог по-настоящему повелевать рептилиями: чтобы вложить им в голову самую простую идею, ее придется раздробить и перемолоть.

Настолько бесполезный, тяжелый и неблагодарный труд, что лучше и не начинать.

И он один среди этих жалких и глупых тварей. 

— Чего тебе, бесполезная штука?

Зверек расправил перья на хвосте. Он — вот глупость! — уже успел спасти Локи. Утром злое верещание этого черно-зеленого динозавра заставило Локи обернуться — и тут же взмыть в воздух прямо перед острыми зубами величиной с ладонь. Хищник ушел, а Локи присмотрелся — его спаситель казался потрепанным, тощим и грязным.

Диагностические чары получились сами собой — так и есть, где-то этот зверь неудачно сломал ногу и теперь доживал последние дни — голодный охотник-неудачник.

— И не надо на меня смотреть! У меня нет для тебя еды! Справляйся сам.

Подохнет — его беда, не Локи.

Но правитель должен быть справедлив и милосерден, помнить о добре — этому когда-то учил... Нет, не Один — Тор.

— Пойди сюда, ну же! Никогда не умел толком лечить, вот и попробую сейчас, а помрешь — не жалко.

Как далеко этой нелепой зверюге было до его волков — умных, преданных, сильных!

В Асгарде он как-то приручил целую стаю, и вожак ел у него с руки. Они вместе ходили на охоту, а Тор даже не заметил этой дружбы — все смеялся, что брат пропадает где-то, и похвалялся своей добычей. Но это не Тор, а Локи бежал в ночи вместе со стаей, это Локи стал лучшим следопытом, научился неслышно ходить и тихо убивать.

И теперь вместо умного, злого Фенрира — вот это... Голенастое, хвостатое, чужое. Быстрое и наглое.

Быть может, на первое время сойдет и это.

Выбора ведь, по сути, у него не было.

У него была пещера для ночлега и столько дел и планов, что и подумать страшно.

Отточенным за годы жестом Локи превратил каменную нишу в удобное ложе. Почему-то камень здесь поддавался с трудом, магия в нем вязла и превращалась в тепло. Щелчком очистил одежду — по телу пробежал разряд шальной магии. По привычке позвал Змея — и не получил ответа.

А ведь зверек с перьями ластился, но в пещеру не полез. Если подумать, Локи в этой пещере был один. Никто там не жил, никто не ждал в засаде у входа. Одинова пещера.

Кап — донеслось из верхних залов. Кап-кап — отозвалась лужа слева.

...Снаружи двигались хищные тени, хлопали крыльями невидимые летуны и скрипели стволы хвощей под порывами ветра. Спать тут было по-настоящему опасно, заклинания-следилки беспорядочно дергались и гасли, а камень не хотел превращаться в мягкую постель. Но здесь под боком тепло свернулся зверь, избравший Локи своим хозяином.

Здесь Локи и уснул.

***

Магия теперь работала иначе — это было первое, что пришлось усвоить Локи. Сила по-прежнему переполняла его, но заклинания приходилось вплетать в предметы исподволь; не бить потоком энергии, а ткать нить за нитью полотно заклинания, волос за волосом. 

У ног его появилась половина туши какой-то отъевшейся крыски — ведь он даже толком не ел с тех пор, как пали оковы! Да что там — по-настоящему ничего не ел с тех пор, как Фригг передала ему давно, еще до пещеры, тушеного мяса и фруктов.

Как его желудок примет пищу? Сможет ли он питаться как прежде? Кожа по-прежнему зудела там, где недавно входила в пищевод трубка. Он подошел к ручью. В воде отражалось отощавшее и бледное ничтожество с обветренными губами и воспаленными глазами. И это — он, Локи! Так почему его волосы сбились в невнятные тусклые колтуны, почему он стал сутулиться, почему держится как раб?

Получится ли этой новой магией сделать из камня котелок? Что... Что он вообще может сделать с этой новой и непонятной магией? Лечить зверушек? Летать по небу и творить знамения?

Зверек ткнулся Локи в затылок и кивнул на мясо: давай, ешь.

— Ты же девочка, верно? Тогда будешь Идунн. Идунн, ты будешь свидетелем моего триумфа. Один хотел, чтобы я стал жалким и просил его о пощаде? 

Всегда выкручивался — справится и сейчас. 

Разберется с этой странной магией, отбирающей столько сил и меняющей суть вещей. Поймет, в какой из соседних миров сбежала змея и придумает, как обмануть законы, помешавшие ему попасть следом за змеей в ее мир. Оседлает штормовую волну и подчинит себе длинношеих водных гигантов — это там, в Мидгарде океанами повелевал Ньёрд. Да и не было уже в тех морях настоящих чудовищ.

Одним усилием воли он построит большой и просторный дом. Вытравит страх, который поселился у сердца.

Локи сорвал с ближайшего куста не то шишку, не то яблоко и кинул Идунн. Мощным хвостом та в полете расшибла его на ошметки и обиженно глянула на Локи — что за шутки?

— От волков толку было больше. Но и ты сгодишься.

А к упавшим кускам уже принюхивались почти-белки. Без этих, конечно, ни в одном мире было не обойтись.

***

Тор пришел торжественно и громко. Не через соединяющую миры пещеру, но проломив дыру молниями посреди чистого неба. И тут же оказался посреди кипящего жизнью мира, ящеров-гигантов и птиц-убийц. Кто там затаился среди поваленных мощных стволов и сухих веток, в болотах и реках? Самые смелые обнюхивали пришельца, примерялись — опасен ли? Вкусен ли?

Тор держал молот наготове — что, если первым нападет чудовище в шипах? Или стая ярких быстрых тварей, вперившихся в него громадными глазами? Или стоило сразу дать им понять, что главный здесь — он, яркий и опасный, слишком вымотанный для того, чтобы играть с какими-то зверями в гляделки.

Сверху донесся свист, громкий и запомнившийся из детства. Свист, которым Локи сзывал своих волков с охоты.

— Ну и мир ты себе нашел, Локи!

— Какой бы ни нашел — он мой. Видишь ли, мне не очень пришлись по вкусу пещеры, в которых меня поселил Один.

Новый Локи по-прежнему казался тщедушным, но — нет, совсем не выглядел жалким, пока торжественно и плавно он спускался на ковер из лиан и мха. За новым Локи увивался наглый черно-зеленый динозавр — совсем не боялся и толкался у ног, словно пес, утробно урчал и шипел на Тора, помахивал хвостом и покачивал торчащим пальцем с когтем-крюком на конце: вот-вот нападет.

— Что Один велел передать мне?

Новый Локи не выглядел узником нового мира: он ел вдоволь, спал вдоволь и не забывал про воинские упражнения. Наверное, даже бегал со своими зверями наперегонки. Из здешних листьев сделал ткань и сотворил одежду — Тор наметанным глазом сразу видел, когда в мастерство вплетена магия. Из куска метеоритного железа выковал нож.

О нет, людей в этом мире не было. Только динозавры, только морские ящеры, только снующие над головой птерозавры со смешными пушистыми крыльями-перепонками. И промеж них — Локи, которому должен был казаться этот мир такой же темницей.

— В обмен на свободу, — Локи будто бы фыркнул в кулак, — в обмен на свободу тебе приказано прийти в мир валькирий и найти источник силы, что был спрятан у них много столетий назад. 

— Вот как. И это все, что ты можешь мне предложить?

— Ты докажешь свою преданность асам и ванам, будешь желанным гостем при дворе...

— Этого не будет, сам знаешь, — оборвал его Локи, но Тор упрямо продолжил:

— ...будешь ты принят при дворе отца нашего как прежде. Будешь прощен, твои злодеяния забыты.

— Прощен! Как прежде… Знаешь, а мне плевать! Нет, правда, плевать. Я ведь знал, что когда-нибудь вам что-то от меня понадобится, знал, что пошлют тебя, думал, что буду в восторге, но мне же все равно!

Локи хохотал в голос, и даже динозаврик с тревогой подобрался ближе и ткнулся ему в бок.

— Идунн, не надо, все, все, хватит, я в порядке, — Локи привычно взлохматил загривок своей зверюге. — Тор, это Идунн, она — та, кто идет рядом со мной. Видишь ли, она умница, она выбрала меня, и в этом мире магия позволила мне зайти так глубоко, что я смог сделать ее чуть-чуть умнее. И дети у нее все толковые, я оставляю себе лучшего птенца из каждого выводка. Ты подумай — в вашем мире я смог бы устроить такое, ну?

«Нет, не смог бы».

Локи и дома-то разводил волков на редкость умных и злых, а здесь Тор уже видел затаившихся в кустах динозавров вроде этой Идунн, только головы и тела у них блестели всеми оттенками изумрудов, а на кончиках смешных бесполезных крылышек золотом горели перья. Несложно было представить, как каждую весну эти красавцы токуют на поляне, и самый сильный, самый красивый удостаивается внимания этой здоровой и ухоженной самки.

Хищникам всегда нравился Локи.

— Понимаешь теперь? Тогда подумай еще вот о чем. Вот я – прикованный к скале, вдруг получаю свободу. Я мог бы обратиться в женщину и прийти на пир валькирий. Это интересно. Мог бы вкрасться к ним в доверие, найти этот ваш Источник. Но чего бы мне это стоило, а? Ты был в той пещере, видел скалу. Каким бы я вышел оттуда? И что, Один не понимал этого? Ну, отвечай!

Тору было нечего ответить. Наверное, Локи был прав. 

Но это всегда, когда Локи объяснял, выходило, что он прав — Тор столько раз поддавался на эту уловку и до сих пор не понимал, как получалось, что раз за разом его обводили вокруг пальца.

— Локи, мне велели привести тебя хоть бы и силой, если не согласишься.

— Молотом по голове приложишь? Как предсказуемо.

Локи замолчал. Развернулся и пошел по лесной тропе — гиганты с гребнями и длинными хвостами уступали ему дорогу, без страха, но с уважением. Или это уже Тор придумал сам? Только чудовища с башню ростом по-прежнему меланхолично подъедали в заросших прудах травяные плавучие острова.

— Смотри, где-то здесь — пещера, которая соединяет Асгард, этот мир и еще парочку. Я ее почти и не вижу уже, а ты бы мог по ней вернуться домой. Ну давай, расскажи, как ты меня потащишь силой через семь миров! И зачем мне тратить силы, придумывать, как выйти в другой мир, рисковать... И что дальше? Расскажи, как ты меня заставишь. Расскажи, как возьмешь меня в плен.

Да сколько раз в Асгарде брали Локи в плен! И толку... Что толку? Плененный Локи изворачивался и выкручивался, врал или сбегал — так что по уму выходило, что лучше бы Локи не трогать, пока он гуляет на свободе. И что может этот Локи теперь, когда в его распоряжении целый мир, когда он постиг такие глубины магии, что может менять самую суть живой природы.

Если бы не нужда — Тор бы лучше остался в этом мире и приглядел за Локи, убедился, что никуда он не сбежит, что счастлив здесь и не думает больше о Мидгарде и покорении других миров. Если Локи найдет способ путешествовать между мирами, чего он захочет следом? Опасно. Очень опасно. Но другого способа пробраться в мир валькирий у них не было.

Кто-то куснул его за ногу. Один из выкормышей Локи, кто-то из семейства Идунн.

— Хати, ко мне! Ну что за бестолочь!

Так подросток-Локи говорил со своим любимым волчонком Фенриром. Подросток-Локи когда-то мечтал оседлать ветер и гигантских орлов.

— Локи, а на твоих птерозаврах можно летать?

Тот улыбнулся нагло и самовлюбленно — точь-в-точь как в детстве — и хмыкнул:

— А ты сам попробуй. Сумеешь оседлать ветер? Или тебе по вкусу море и волны?

Тору было по вкусу все, что делало Локи довольным и безопасным. И кто в Асгарде мог бы похвастаться тем, что усмирил древнее чудовище?

— Ответь только, что мне сказать Одину? 

— Скажи, что хозяин этой земли подумает и, быть может, согласится исполнить его просьбу.


End file.
